<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Love You by hxllosweetie (glassandroses)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330923">I Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/hxllosweetie'>hxllosweetie (glassandroses)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Doctor Who Blurbs [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Song: I Love You (Little Mix), Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:14:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/hxllosweetie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler just wants the Doctor to tell her that he loves her, more than anything in the universe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Doctor Who Blurbs [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910422</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Uh oh, uh oh, don't know how I'm still breathing, breathing.</i>
</p>
<p>Rose couldn't breathe. She blinked, trying to see if he was really gone or if she was just imagining it. The blood was rushing to her ears and the cold air of the beach hit her hard.</p>
<p>
  <i>I got this hole up in my heart baby, baby.</i>
</p>
<p>She felt like she was broken. She had no hope, no second chance to try everything again, to have more time. She felt gone.</p>
<p>
  <i>And it doesn't matter what no one says, even though it's broken, I love you anyway.</i>
</p>
<p>Her heart was broken by the man she trusted the most, The Doctor. Her Doctor. </p>
<p>Rose sighed as she felt the tears stream down her face. She couldn't tell what she was feeling. Sadness, anger? Maybe she was just blank.</p>
<p>
  <i>Uh oh, uh oh, here I go again, baby, baby.</i>
</p>
<p>She turned away from the place of where he was standing, now an empty space on a lone beach. She began walking back toward the family that the had left.</p>
<p>Then she turned back around.</p>
<p>
  <i>I just wanna scream out 'til my voice breaks.</i>
</p>
<p>"I love you, Doctor." She whispered, though she wanted to shout it into the vast emptiness of the beach. More tears were streaming down her reddened cheeks. She bit her lip to try and make herself stop crying. "Goodbye."</p>
<p>
  <i>Even if the tears fall and my heart hates me.</i>
</p>
<p>She tried to reach out to where he was standing. She remembered his words, telling her that he was an image she couldn't touch.</p>
<p>"I've been through too many heartbreaks." She whispered to herself as she tried to make the tears stop.</p>
<p>
  <i>I just wanna know how I can save me.</i>
</p>
<p>She closed her eyes and folded her hands as if in prayer. "Save me, Doctor. Please save me."</p>
<p>When nothing happened, Rose gave up hope.</p>
<p>
  <i>Even if these three words choke and take me.</i>
</p>
<p>Until the TARDIS materialized right before her eyes.</p>
<p>The Doctor opened the creaky door and walked out. Rose noticed there were dried tears on his cheeks. He approached her and touched her forehead to his.</p>
<p>
  <i>Baby I love you.</i>
</p>
<p>"Rose Tyler," He cupped her cheek in his hand and wiped away a stray tear with his thumb. "I love you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>